


Brother, Lover, Jedi, Friend Book 1

by itslaurab83



Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Abortion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslaurab83/pseuds/itslaurab83
Summary: HP/DBZ/SW XOVER Post DBGT Harry finds out that Dumbledore has been hiding something from him when he gets a letter from an unknown godfather, he finds a family and himself but with Dumbledore after him, will his happiness last? Manipulative!Dumbles, GinnyRonMolly bashing *REPOST*
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Surprise! I reposting the story while I am working on the rewrite. I hope you all enjoy this and Please R&R :) Laura

Please excuse the bad grammar, spelling ECT! i have no beta and I am doing it all alone! I need a beta!

I have discord now Laura's Bits and bobs it discord. gg/ 9haBSn6C (get rid of the spaces) looking forward to seeing you there

Disclaimer: Yeah no, don't own either Harry Potter or Dragonball GT

 **Summary:** HP/DBZ/SW XOVER Post DBGT Harry finds out that Dumbledore has been hiding something from him when he gets a letter from an unknown godfather, he finds a family and himself but with Dumbledore after him, will his happiness last? Manipulative!Dumbles, GinnyRonMolly bashing *REPOST*

**Chapter 1: Harry gets a letter**

Our story starts at Number 4, Privet Drive, in Little Whinging where a man named Vernon Dursley lived with his wife Petunia and their son Dudley. In Dursleys world, everything was normal. They had a normal family, a perfect home, and a perfect life. They had a perfectly normal life.

What was not normal was their nephew Harry Potter. You see Harry was special. Harry was a wizard, and he had just finished his fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the eyes of his family though he was a freak and freaks had no rights to be seen in public, which was why that since he had returned to his family's home he had been locked up in his room only to be let outdo the many Chores that had to do.

At first, he didn't mind as he was still going over the fact that his godfather Sirius Black had died after going through the veil during the battle in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic thanks to his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was feeling guilty because if he had gone to the ministry then his godfather would still be alive. The Dursleys did not help, since he had been home; they had been piling on work until he had scared them with a burst of magic, and they locked him in his room.

So two weeks after returning from school harry is busy reading his 1st year charms book, and using one of Dudley's pencil as his wand to mimic the wand movements, he had already gone through the 1st year transfiguration. He couldn't do anymore but read on the other subjects, and he wanted to go through his potion book.

He had just finished what mimicking the spell to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion when there is a flash of flames and a blue and white phoenix appears, he circles twice and then lands on the rickety desk and dropped the scroll he had in his talons. "Thank you for bringing this to me." He said and the Phoenix trilled back before he settles down to watch Harry read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_My name is Trunks Briefs; I was friends with your mother, during our time in Hogwarts. She was the maid of Honour during my wedding and she and your dad were made Godparents when the twins were born; as my husband and wife was were to you._

_Now you most likely by now wondering why you have are not living with me since James and Lily passed away. That reason is that the British Ministry blocked me after Sirius was put in prison. I tried to get custody but every time I was blocked, mostly for being Japanese, and for that I am sorry. I have a feeling that you were sent to Lily's sister, your aunt, even when you were never supposed to._

_Anyway, the reason I am writing this is that my husband, and my family and I would officially like to invite you to our home in Japan for the summer, so my family and I could get to know you and you us. Please send us a reply back if you wish to stay with us, and we will send you a portkey. I also enclosed a picture taken when you were a baby as a proof to what I have told you._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Trunks Briefs_

Harry looked at the picture and smiled, the adults, his parents included stood there, with a man with Lavender hair, a man with unruly spiked hair, on the ground were two small children, one with short messy hair with green eyes. The other had black hair and black eyes. Harry noted that the lavender-haired man had a bump and a big grin.

Harry groaned in frustration when he heard his aunt call him to make something to eat for Dudley before bed. Harry sighs and writes on a piece of parchment.

**_Sir,_ **

**_I would love to meet you, can you please send Portkey ASAP._ **

**_HJP_ **

He gave his rely back to the phoenix' and watched it disappeared with another flash of blue flames before he heard his aunt screech "Boy get down here before I get the belt to you." When he arrived back in his room it was close to 11pm, and he was dead tired. He saw a letter on his bed and dived on to the bed to get it.

Harry was reading the letter again when he heard a hoot. He looked up to see saw an owl at his still open window. He made his way to the owl and took the letter watching as it flew back through the window. Putting the letter from Trunks down, Harry opened the new one, noting the Gringotts crest.

**_Dear Mr Potter,_ **

**_I am writing to inform you that the Last Will of Lord Sirius Orion Black has activated. It should also come to your attention that Lord Black named you in the will, which will take place on the 1st day of the eighth month at 11am here in Gringotts, Diagon Alley._ **

**_Sincerely_ **

**_Gakhook_ **

**_Inheritance Department_ **

Tears fell from Harry's eyes, as he finally allowed himself to grief for his beloved godfather. There was a flash of fire and Harry looked up to see Fawkes circled around the room twice before he dropped a note, which landed on his pillow and then disappeared again in another flash of fire. With a sigh, Harry picked up the letter scanning it to see what the headmaster had to say.

**_Harry,_ **

**_I understand you got a letter from Gringotts and it is about your Godfather Sirius' will. Unfortunately, I cannot let you attend the will reading due to Death Eaters activities. In addition, due to said activities, you will not be able to contact The Weasleys or Miss Granger nor will you be able to receive newspapers, as it can be easily traced._ **

**_Please listen to me Harry; I do not think you would like your friends to be killed, as you did with Sirius._ **

**_Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

Harry was angry, and the more he got angry the more the lights flickered scaring his family who were downstairs."How dares he, How dare he tells me what to do, he is only the Headmaster..." He trails off when he realised that was only the Headmaster of the school not his guardian.

Harry threw the note into the bin and opened his trunk, which he had been allowed to keep. He guessed that the Orders' threats did have some impact, before going for his hiding place under the bed a pulled out his invisibility cloak and photo album, and placed in his trunk.

He went downstairs to tell his uncle and aunt that he would be leaving and he doubted that he would be ever back and before they could answer, he turned and left the room.

He did not know that Dumbledore had placed a ward on Privet Drive, telling when Harry got a portkey. He had not been in his office, when he had come back, he was sucking a lemon drop, which he nearly choked on when he heard the alarms off for Private Drive.

Running to the fireplace and yelled, "Alastor Moody, The Residence."

While throwing floo He waited till he saw the other man's face before he said, "Alastor, someone sent Harry a portkey, we need to make sure that he does not open it; it could be from Voldemort or his Deatheaters."

Moody said, Stand back, I'll come through." While Mad-eye came through the fireplace, Dumbledore made a portkey using a book. Grabbing hold the password Book was spoken and took the two men to Privet drive making the land outside number 4.

The two smashed in the front door, ignoring the shouts and screams of the Dursley's then clamber up the steps to the boy's room. He opened the boy's door just in time to see Harry smirked at the headmaster, tap the parchment, muttered the password and disappeared before the headmaster's stunner hit him.

The headmaster was furious as he left the Dursley's, his pawn had left, which worried him and he had no idea where he had gone. He returned to Hogwarts, and made plans to visit the Burrow and Miss Granger's home.

He called a meeting of the Order of the phoenix, for as soon as possible. Sat back and waited, planning what he was going to say to the members.

**-End Chapter-**


	2. Arrival at Capsule Corp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this and Please R&R :) Laura.  
> Please excuse the bad grammar, spelling ECT! I have no beta and I am doing it all alone! I need a beta! 
> 
> I have a discord now Laura's Bits and bobs! its discord.gg/9haBSn6C I am so looking forward to seeing you there.
> 
> Disclaimer: nope, I still do not own either Harry Potter or Dragonball GT or Star Wars Damnit!

Chapter 2: Arrival at Capsule Corp

Well here Chapter 2 of B,L,J,F of folks! I hope you enjoy!

Please excuse the bad grammar, spelling ECT! i have no beta and I am doing it all alone! I need a beta!

I have discord now Laura's Bits and bobs it discord. gg/ 9haBSn6C (get rid of the spaces) looking forward to seeing you there.

Disclaimer: nope, I still do not own either Harry Potter or Dragonball GT or Star Wars Damnit!

**Chapter 2: Arrival at Capsule Corp**

When Harry landed in Capsule Corp, he groaned in pain, he had jarred his ribs. When He looked up, he saw that a man with a Lavender hair was standing there his blue eyes taking in the teen. He stuck his hand out and said, "Welcome to Capsule Corporation Harry, I am Briefs Trunks." Harry took the hand and yelped when he was pulled into a tight hug. A Voice behind them said, "Trunk, he needs to breathe so you better let him go."

Harry turned to see a man with spiky black hair, with his hands in his jeans pocket and a grin on his face. "Hi Harry, My name is Goten, and I am Trunks husband, it's good to see you again."

Harry thought about what his uncle, in his head Harry heard Vernon say, _these freaks should not be around other people, who know what germs they could spread._ He shook his head and greeted the man softly. When he was asking to follow the two, he checked his wand was still inside his jumper before following them.

After walking down a few corridors, they entered a room, which was brightly lit. He looked around and saw many people looking at him, including Daichi and Kali, who were a year younger in Gryffindor and a quite Slytherin in his year called Kai, she was not part of Malfoy's gang, but she was a Slytherin, which meant she was evil.

Harry shook his head in annoyance as that would be what Ron would say and he's not here. He frowned when he thought about his so called best friend listening to the headmaster and following his lead known that he was locked up at the Dursley's for the holidays. He was musing when he heard the older of the two blue haired women speak to him. He had seen her somewhere before in 'The Daily Prophet'.

"Harry, my name is Briefs Bulma, and I'm Trunks' mom, more importantly I am the Japanese Minster of Magic." Harry gasped as he thought, _so that's what she is, poor her for having to deal with an idiot like Fudge._

The man with dark flame like hair and a widow's peak was smirking at him while leaning on the wall. Bulma started to introduce her family and started with the smirking man. "The baka that is leaning on the wall is my husband Vegeta."

The man nodded and Bulma went on, you have met my son and son in law and this is Marron. A blond woman smiled and waved before whipping the drool of the face of the baby on her lap.

Harry nodded and Bulma continued, "my daughter Bulla, her husband, Ubuu, their children Buu, who is in Ravenclaw third year, Kaede who is going to first year." She took a drink and then continued.

"This is Gohan, his wife Videl, Gohan's mum Chichi, Gohan's daughter Pan and her husband Danji and their children Rini and Lee. Rini is starting Hogwarts your meet the rest of our friends sooner than later."

Kai spoke up, catching the attention of the group. "Harry the story I am going to tell you are weird and unbelievable, and you may not believe me but I am going to tell it anyway. The story is about a species called the Saiyans. The Saiyans were a naturally aggressive warrior race who came to the Tsufuru home world of Planet Tsufuru, seeking refuge from the destruction of their original home world. One night during a battle with the Tsufuru during what would be the last battle, the full moon appeared turning the Saiyans into Oozaru, or Great giant apes.

They defeated the Tsufuru, taking the planet and the technology as their own. The Saiyans leader, Vegeta, who lead the Saiyans to victory was crowned king and the planet was, renamed Vegetasei."

"Years later there was new partnership with Frieza, a powerful galactic dictator who later destroyed Vegetasei because worried that the Saiyans were getting too strong, with the destruction of the planet, there were only four living Saiyans, Vegeta, Kakkarott, Nappa and Raditz. "

He explained about a Saiyans infant been found by an old man named Gohan, who he named Goku, how Goku met Bulma, while searching for the Dragonballs. How he met his other friends and his wife chichi, fighting Piccolo, finding out that Raditz was his brother, dying after battling Raditz, training to face the Vegeta and Nappa Fighting Vegeta and the others Saiyans,. The battle of Namak, defeating Frieza, The cell games, Majin Buu, Goku being wished back into a child, the tour to find the black star Dragonballs.

By the time, they were finished it was mid afternoon, so they decided to get lunch allowing Harry to digest everything. By the time everyone had finished, Harry had made his decision to tell them all everything about his life. He told them what life was like at the Dursleys, how for the first 11 years of his life he live in the cupboard under the stairs, and the danger that he had to go through since he started Hogwarts. He ended it with the prophecy that Dumbledore had given him by after the battle of the department of mysteries.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..." (Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix)

Harry felt tired, the day had been long for him, and he was feeling the effects of not only that but the time difference as well. Bulma saw this, so she quickly shuffled Harry off to his new bedroom he could get some sleep.

Once they were gone, Vegeta turned to his sons, "Trunks, you and Goten are going to teach Harry how to fly and show him basic ki blasts. Pan, I want you and Bulla to go and ring everyone here ASAP. Daichi and Kali I want you to go to Dende, and tell him that we will need to use the Chamber of spirit and time."

"Papa, you are going to train him?" Kai asked after the twins left and Bulla followed Bulma. Only Vegeta, Kai, Goten and Trunks remained. She looked at her father and he smirked at her. "Contrary to what Bulma thinks, I'm not stupid, what do you think of the prophecy that Harry told us Kai?"

Kai pulled a face and said, "Basically that Harry has to put his life on the line, and defeat Voldie because he it is either him, or the dark Lord, but dad, what is the 'the power the dark lord knows not!"

Vegeta pulled his daughter into a hug and said, "I don't know that Kai, Harry is family now Kai, your brother is Harry's godfather and this means we have to help him with this Voldemort problem."

Goten was going to say something, there was screaming. Goten Trunks, Vegeta and Kai ran to the source, and were shocked at the scene. Harry was lying on the bed with Bulma and Bulla trying to hold him down. There was blood flowing from the scar on his forehead and his back taunt like a bow. Trunks and Goten went over to help hold him down, and Kai went over and placed a hand on Harry's forehead before growling. Before she could be stopped, she placed a finger on her forehead and disappeared.

_Harry's Vision_

_Death Eaters were swarming the room and around the Dark Lord – all of them were watching the action in the ring of jeering men. The dark Lord was cackling at what was happening to the people who had defied him by not joining him._

_He could see a man hanging from a meat hook, McNair was happily skinning him alive, and the scream of the man had stopped a long time ago when he his throat was cut by the savage man. Nearby, his wife was being raped, she was bleeding from wounds inflicted on her, while in the corner, and the couple's teenage daughter was being forced to watch, screaming at them to stop._

_Voldemort motioned for some Deatheaters to bring the girl. He hissed and said, "Well Miss Parkinson, have you decided to join me, or will you suffer like your parents did._

" _I will never join you, you half blood bastard." She screamed, and was backhanded for her trouble, falling to the floor with a thump. Voldemort started to say the spell for_ the Cruciatus when the door banged open the dead bodies of the guards.

The female raised both hands and screamed, "HELLFIRE" which sent a blast of hot fire that not only burnt the people in its path but the carpet. She disappeared as the rest of the building when up in flames. The last thing Harry heard was Voldemort scream of rage and his anger before he found himself back in his own body. Harry arched one more time before crashing back down the pillow trying to take deep gulping breaths. He leaned over the bed as someone conjured a bucket and rubbed his back, as he was sick.

Bulma and Vegeta glanced at each other and they moved next door to see Kai laying Pansy on the bed, before she moved off and grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom, cleaning off the dirt from the girl's face, Bulla went over to help her little sister.

Vegeta pulled Kai out of the room and asked, "What did you do Kai? You could have gotten hurt. She turned and said, "One of my classmates was in trouble, and I went in and rescued her! Papa what was to do, leave her there to die? Now if you excuse me Pansy needs me." She turned to go back into the room, but she then turned and said, "Papa, Harry needs Occlumency lessons, so could can you ask Bulma about that please."

Before Vegeta could say anything else, she walked in and shut the door. He could hear her sobs even with the door closed. Walking next door he sat down next to Harry's bed, and watched the young man asleep, wondering if they could help the newest member of the family meet this new problem head on.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, Scotland**

Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, to talk about Harry's disappearance from Privet Drive. As he waited for the various members to arrive, he paced his office, glancing from time to time at the various trinkets that he had use to track Harry, but even though he had fix them, they no longer did the job they were meant to.

He continued to pace around the room as he thought what he had done to get where he was and why. Power, he wanted to be powerful, and rich, his name to be in the history books as the one who defeated the dark Lord Grindelwald. He became the transfiguration Professor and then later, headmaster. It was here he could control the masses, as people were like sheep and would bow to every word he said.

Then something changed, Tom Riddle had become the dark lord Voldemort, and was collecting followers and butchering people. He had put together the Order of the Phoenix to stop Voldemort; members included the recently graduated Maunders, Lily Evans-Potter and the Longbottoms. Alice and Lily's best friend Trunks Briefs refused to join and returned home to Japan to his family.

It was while he was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for the post of Divination Teacher late in 1979, she made a prophecy. One which stated that a child would be born at the end of July, the parents had defied the dark lord three times and if he had read it right, that only the dark lord or this child could kill each other.

At the end of July 1980 two children were born, Neville Longbottom to Alice and Frank Longbottom and Harry James Potter, to Lily Evans Potter. Neville on the 30th and Harry on the 31st and a young age both of the boys were having powerful accidental magic. Both Lily and Alice had named Trunks as the godfather, with Sirius Black also named Godfather to Harry on James part.

It took 6 months of hedging he had managed to get James and Lily to go under the Fidelius charm and the rest was history. As for the Longbottoms, they had refused to go under the Fidelius so well he had sent an anonymous letter to Bellatrix LeStrange telling her that the Longbottoms knew where Voldemort was located. Before he had gone to Lily's sister, he had gone to Longbottom manor and watched under an invisibility spell as Alice and Frank had been tortured into insanity. Before the Aurors had come, he bounded Neville's magic, leaving him at near squib power.

He left Harry at the Dursleys knowing very well that the family hated magic and would abuse Harry. He also knew that by the time he came to Hogwarts he would be meek and easy for him to be turned into the weapon. He had also been dipping his fingers into Harry's trust fun, though he couldn't touch the main Potter account.

His plan had been going fine, he had the Weasleys family in the right place at the right time and Harry had befriended the youngest boy. It had been very easy to get Molly Weasley on the plan thanks to cash. The befriending of Miss Granger had been surprised after the troll attacked in the first year. It was when Sirius Black had escaped during 3rd year, he thought his plans where going to be destroyed. It was pure luck that during the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius had gone through the veil.

It had been tricky, but Harry thought it was Bellatrix and it was not… He had cast the stunner that pushed Sirius through the veil, not that anyone would find out. Once People started to enter and Dumbledore put on his grandfather act, hiding his annoyance at his pawn not doing as he was told.

"I am afraid that Harry Potter, has gone missing and we have to find him, as his safety is very important. So until he is found, all other missions are to be abandoned."

Turning to Kingsley Shacklebolt, he says, "I want you and Nymphadora to keep an eye out on Diagon Alley, the rest you, I want you to go in pairs, and look at all the places he might go.

"Severus." He said turning to the potion master, "When We recover Mr Potter I want you to resume Occlumency with him."

Snape nodded, and Dumbledore dismissed the meeting, not knowing that Harry was out of his control.

Please Read & Review. Thank you


	3. Pansy, Majikkuarii and Skeeter oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This is Late, Real Life had me tied up in knots! enjoy x

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or Dragonball GT, they belong to their respective owners,

**Chapter 3: Pansy, Majikkuarii and Skeeter oh my!**

Later that day Harry was walking, through the halls of Capsule Corporation thinking about his life in the last two day. He had been treated better in the last two days then he had in his whole life. He had been told by Bulla, who was a healer that because of the treatment from the Dursleys, he was very small for his age and malnourished but that she could give him the potions that would fix him so he would be the way he should have been if he had been raised properly.

As he walked past a room, he heard sobbing, he knew that Pansy Parkinson had been rescued from Voldemort by Kai, but he had not seen her since she had arrived. He walked over and knocked on the door then softly pushed it open. Walking in the moonlit room Harry could see the red-rimmed eyes of Pansy.

"What do you want, Potter are you here to laugh at me because my parents have died, that because I'm a Slytherin that I deserved to lose my parents." Pansy yelled, her grieve overwhelming her. Harry shook his head, and gently said, "No Pansy, no-one deserves to lose their parents because of Voldemort no matter if they are in Gryffindor, or Slytherin."

He took a few steps closer to her before wrapping her in a hug. She stood still for a few moments before breaking down. Harry pulled her to the bed and let her sob in his arms as he whispered comforting things to her. Pansy tears dried up and she fell into a fitful sleep, Harry laid her on the bed and crawled in beside her.

When Trunks had gone to find Harry, who was late for his lessons, he found them curled together. He smiled and pulled a cover over them, and left the room shutting the door quietly.

When Pansy woke up, she found that felt safe, and though she wanted to go to the toilet, she really didn't want to move. She looked up at who was sleeping with and saw emerald eyes that she knew belong to one person.

Then she remembered her parents being raped and tortured and broke down. Arms went around her, and she sobbed into Harry's chest when she stopped crying, she pulled back and looked up.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Please to meet you." He said a small smile on his face. She gave him a smile of her own and said, "Pansy Parkinson, please to meet you.

There was a flash of light, that flooded the area, and from above at the lookout Dende nodded and said, "You are meant for great things Harry Potter, and your mate will keep you on the straight and narrow."

**# The Lookout, the next day**

The family all stand around the lookout, waiting for Dende, Pansy who was quietly is sitting between Kai and Harry gasps when he sees Dende, as does Harry, this being the first time he has seen the Namak.

Dende for the most part ignores the Sons and the Briefs and goes over to Harry; he frowns when he feels something wrong within Harry. Looking within Harry, he found what was wrong, Harry's core was bound which was something Dende did not take to kindly too.

He started to feel for the signature of the person who did this, and his eyes narrowed when he recognised it, Dumbledore. The sky rumbled with thunder and lightning heading mainly at a school, and the air was alit with Dende's fury.

Gohan placed a hand on his friends’ shoulder, causing him to calm down. Turning to Harry he said, "Harry, I just scanned you, to try and figure out what was wrong with you and well it seems that you have you a block on your magical core, which is blocking 75 percent of the magic you should be able use.

"Who?" he asked the Kami off Earth making Dende sighed, "It was your headmaster Albus Dumbledore!" Pansy and Kai looked shocked, but Harry just growled and said, "Can you take it off me?" he nodded and started chanting. Harry screamed and collapsed.

"Take him home Trunks, it will take him a bit of time to get use to the increase of magic." Trunks nodded, picking up Harry gently before he took off in the air to Capsule Corp.

Dende turned to Pansy and said, "Miss Parkinson, a grave injustice has been done to you by Voldemort and his death eaters. That is why I'm going to give you a gift." He placed his hand on her shoulder whispered something making Pansy glow. Pansy glowed and then collapsed and was caught by Kai who growled at the Namak. "What did you do Kami?"

"Peace Kai, I just gave unlocked the power that he needs to protect her from Dumbledore, Voldemort, and anyone who may hurt her. I also took off the different charms and hexes that were on her. You had better take her back and allow her to rest; as well, she will be fine, everyone should be back here in two days." He said to everyone. He watched as everyone left. With a sigh, he returned to look over earth, more so over Harry's friends.

**~0~**

A few days found the Son and Briefs Family as well as Marron and 18, Harry and Pansy in Majikkuarii (Magic Alley) as both where started to feel bored sitting at home all the time. Kai had said that she had something to do, and Vegeta was pursued to come with them by Bulma. The plans to go to the lookout were called off because he was busy keeping an eye on Dumbledore, as well as the rest of the earth.

The girls had brought clothes for Harry, as well as supplies for what Bulma and Chichi was teaching them. Harry grinned as he walked through the street with Pansy beside him. He grabbed her hand as not to be lost and pulled her into the nearby ice-cream store much to the amusement of the twins and annoyance of Vegeta.

Kai was looking at something when she was pushed to the floor. When she looked up, a group of people slowly materialized through the fog of dizziness caused by the newly formed bump on her head.

"Well, if it isn't Kai-Chan, what are you doing out here alone." She looked up and groaned, when she saw her ex-boyfriend Shasui.

"Go away Shasui, I have nothing to say to you, and take your baka friends with you." He smirked and grabbed her by the arm dragging her up by the wrist and nearly pulling her arm out of the socket.

Vegeta had been watching this and was not happy to see his daughter been treated in such a manner. He walked over, like a tiger stalking his prey standing behind the group before saying, "Now, brats consider this just a warning. If I had not shown up when I did, my daughter would have probably would have cursed all of you and you would have felt it!"

The group turned to see the minster of magic's personal bodyguard behind them. They had heard stories about him, so instead of starting anything else they all disappeared with a crack. Kai shook her head and said, "Stupid idiot, what did I see in him, Thanks papa." He pulled her into a side hug and hugged him before he disappeared to find his wife. She turned to check on Harry and Pansy who were laughing about something. She was about they walked to where they were when she was blocked by patrons. She sighed and headed to the bookshop forgetting about going to get ice cream when she saw a book she wanted.

Across the street, Rita Skeeter's photographer was taking photographs while nearby an ugly beetle was sitting nearby. She had gotten a tip not long ago that Harry Potter was on foreign soil. She had gotten out of bed and grabbed the man before portkeying to Japan.

When the group left the shops everyone at midday was in a good mood Harry did not know it but in the next day, he would end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet thanks to the headmaster, and as a result the Order of the Phoenix and a team would be sent out to retrieve the boy.

**-End Chapter-**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Read and Review and let me know your thoughts.


	4. Ritual of the family blessed by a god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, here is the next chapter in the story! I hope you enjoy it; I have finished the rewrite and it's now being edited it. I have no idea how long it is going to take me, but it will be worth the wait! Please R&R I would be really grateful!- Laura

**Chapter 4: Ritual of the family blessed by a god**

Harry and the Son/Brief had just finished eating Dinner when an owl with a purse and a newspaper entered through the window. Harry quickly put money into the purse before taking the newspaper. He was glad he had finish lunch because it would put anyone off.

**Boy-who-live spotted in Japan, with the dark Lord's followers**

_Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, was seen by this reporter in West City, Japan in a group of people. Harry Potter, aged 15, was seen walking down the street with these people, who according to Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore are followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Minister Fudge was quoted as saying, "A group of Aurors are on their way to rescue our young hero and bring him home."_

_We hope at the daily Prophet hope you will be able to bring the chosen one home safely._

Kai didn't know about the newspaper, she had gone to see Dende without lunch, thinking this was more important. As she flew to the lookout, she remembered the short conversation she had with her family.

**Flashback**

Kai looked around the room where her family were sitting and took a deep breath. She had thought of this when her mind drifter over Harry's Prophecy last night. Pansy and Harry were off doing something, and she wished she was with them, but she knew that this had to be presented to her family and. She cleared her voice, and everyone turned to her.

"I called you here because I think I have a solution to Harry's problem. As may or may not know Harry's Parents died because of the dark lord Voldemort and Harry was sent to his Aunt and Uncle's house even though as Trunks told me Lily Potter's will said that he was never to be sent there under any circumstances. We all know that Harry will be sent back to Surrey if he set a foot in the wizarding world and we can't allow this to happen."

She took a long drink of water and then continued, "The only solution to this problem is to adopt Harry and make him a member of this family by blood. If Harry agrees and we do this, then Dumbledore would not have any legal standing and Harry will be safe from the manipulative old coot.

Gohan looked at his sister and said, "Are you sure about this Kai? Are you sure that this will keep him safe?"

"It will keep him safe and give us time to train him. This could be the power the dark lord knows not."

"I agree Kai; we can train him and maybe your right maybe it is the power the dark lord knows not." Pan said and she turned to the rest of the family. Everyone agreed expect one last person.

Vegeta

"Fine let's train the brat! It has better be worth it," Vegeta muttered after 10 minutes of arguing with Bulma though he had a smirk on his face

Kai smiled and said, "I will ask him before his birthday."

End flashback

Kai smiled at that memory as she landed on the lookout. Master Popo greeted her, and she smiled at him. "Hello Mr Popo, I was wondering if Dende is here, I need his advice about something. “Hello Princess, if you follow me, he is just inside." Kai nodded and followed the genie where Dende was sitting looking down on earth.

"Hey Dende!" she said cheerfully and Dende frowned and waved for her to sit next before turning back around to look down.

"Dende? What's going on?" Kai asked concerned but Dende never answered, he was watching a meeting at Hogwarts.

**~0~**

**(Chapter 4 outline)**

**Order of the Phoenix meeting**

Dumbledore's office was been filled with Order members for the meeting that evening and even now he was cursing about Harry being missing. When it was time for the meeting to start Dumbledore stood said,

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. With the death of Sirius Black, Grimmauld Place is no longer a safe place. It also means that Mrs Black's will must has gone into effect and was given to Narcissa Malfoy, which means the means that the dark lord now has number 12. He paused for a few moments, allowing the whispers and nervous shifting to die out.

Harry has been found, and a team of Aurors are going to retrieve him from West City, where followers of Voldemort are keeping him. I have talked to the minister and he has told me, I will be allowed to bring him here so I can see what happened. Then he will be here for the summer, but he will not be allowed outside at all, in fact, he will be in the dungeon.

"Also, it is my sad duty to tell you that Remus Lupin has joined the Dark Lord. It seems that the death of his friend Sirius was too much, and he joined Fenrir Greyback's pack."

Inwardly he was smirking, he had gotten rid of Remus because he was too close to the boy. Now all I must do is get rid of Briefs and then get the boy under some Imperius potion and everything will be perfect. No one noticed the shock on Severus Snape's face when Dumbledore said about Lupin, but he schooled his face back into his usual mask.

Dumbledore's final words to the order were, "When Mr Potter comes here, no-one is too speaking to him, or have contract with him, for putting us through this worry, I am his Magical Guardian and he will listen to what I say.

Dumbledore watched as the order left and he leaned back and thought, _Yes, we must find Potter before he become too tied in with Trunks Briefs, and his stupid family. if he does my plans will never work, I need him to look at me as a savoir, and to do that he has to stay with Severus in the dungeons and have no one else._ _Damn it, I must find Miss Granger._

Back on the Lookout Dende swore and turned to the young Saiyan and said, "We have a problem, we need to gather everyone and NOW!"

Kai nodded and waited until Dende told Popo to look after the lookout and that he would be back soon. Before Kai placed his hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared.

Kai listened to what Dende was saying a frown on her face. Pansy was shocked about how far Dumbledore would go to get Harry back in his control. Harry was angry, it was flowing off him waves, while Daichi and Kali were planning for when they go back to school to prank the headmaster.

"What can we do?" Bulla asked and Bulma answered, a scowl etched on her face. "I could post Aurors around the complex, or we could put it under the Fidelius charm." Harry blanched at that, Trunks noticed and shook his head at his mother. "The problem is that Harry is a British citizen and the government can force him to return."

Kai had said nothing as he walked over to Harry and bent down. Green eyes and Black eyes met as she spoke. "Both you and Pansy are family, and nothing that will change that."

She paused then stood up pacing, "Harry, I have talked to everyone because as you know as soon as you stepped into the wizarding world Dumbledore would have you locked away and we don't want that."

Harry nodded and Kai smirked, "How would you feel if I told you, there is a way that Dumbledore can't touch you, that when we have to go back to England, Dumbledore can't come within 50 feet of you."

How?" he held a slither of hope that there was a way because he knew that there was no way he would survive if he were forced to live in the dungeons.

Harry stood up and asked, "Can I think about it please?" She nodded and he walked out of the room, deciding to walk through the halls of Capsule Corp until he got to The Menagerie that Bulma's father had built and Bulma had kept it after he died. He did not know Pansy had followed him.

Harry sat watching the animals play. "I wish you were here Sirius." He muttered as he sat on the bench. He did not know what to think after nearly starving to death, and he knew that he would be sent to stay with Snape by Dumbledore when he was back on English soil if they didn't come up with a plan. He could have a chance to have a real family. His thoughts where interrupted when he heard Pansy call, "Harry?"

Pansy had followed him, and she had a concern look on her face. Pansy sat down next to him and took his hands and said, "Harry I think you should take the offer., I mean Vegeta and his family could protect you from Dumbledore and anyway there is something more important."

She paused and said, "You have a family, I mean Kai is protective as you, and you know that they don't care, that you're the boy who lived." He smiled and nodded before smiled.

He hugged her before standing up and taking Pansy hands. Harry smiled shyly and they made their way into the main complex. Everyone was still waiting when Harry and Pansy returned, and Kai grinned inwardly.

"I'll do it." He said and Kai nodded.

In the otherworld…

In the other world, five beings were watching the meeting and then two teens interaction, James and Lily Potter and Malachi and Arianna Parkinson were watching amused and happy. King Kai grinned and said, "I think your son and daughter are in good hands."

Arianna smiled and said, "I'm glad that Enma, has allowed us to keep our bodies, I guess that Dende was owed a favour.

James nodded, "Harry's going to be even more pissed when he finds out what Dumbledore's done."

Malachi nodded, "I would hate to see what Harry will do, hell I would hate to see what Trunks' sister will do, she hasn't known him for long and she's super protective of him."

She got Goku's heart of gold, but Vegeta's temper, and Trunks and Goten love of pranks." King Kai said missing his old friend Goku.

"Ah a girl after my own heart." James said with a smile, which fell when he saw his wife sad expression.

"What's wrong Lils?" he asked, and she told him that "I am worried that that Harry won't be able to deal with Dumbledore and Voldemort at the same time."

He'll be fine Lily; you know that Trunks and his family will look after him." King Kai told them, and the five dead beings turned back to Earth.

 **Meanwhile** , **Majikkuarii – Apparation point**

A figure-wearing a battered robe, collapsed on the spot after appearing, bring the attention of the on duty Auror. "Sir, Are you ok?"

"Mus… must find Harry… make sure he is ok… Dumbledore…" he black out causing the Auror to become concerned more so when he saw the blood. He contacted headquarters and asked for backup and for a healer, not even three minutes later, Healer Bulla Briefs appeared and took one look at the man before quickly started to cast a diagnostic charm.

"We need to get him to the hospital, he a werewolf and there is silver in his blood which is killing him. She stabilised him and then placed a portkey on his chest and motioned to the Auror to touch it. There was silence as the crowd was told to move on, the newly arrived Aurors tried to clean up the mess that was on the ground.

When they arrived at the hospital, she started her work, first she had to extract the silver in his body. She sighed and then said, "Get a pan ready to catch what I am pulling out of his body. He told one of the other healers they nodded, and she cried out "accio silver peice." The silver knife was pulled from his body, and the man screamed Harry's name as it did so.

Bulla was ready as soon as the silver was pulled out; she said a spell which showed the werewolf's internal function, and where we were injured before started calling out healing charms one after another. She called another spell to see if she had caught any other internal bleeding. She sighed with relief when she saw she had, once she had, she made sure he was comfortable before giving a message to the on-duty healer and to call when their John Doe awakens. After that, she headed back home for the ritual that was taking place later that night, the one that would bring a new member into the family.

During dinner Bulla mentioned that they had a John Doe that was a werewolf and they were badly hurt. Trunks frowned and asked, "What did he look like?" She described the man and Trunks grabbed his sister, his name is Remus, he was James Potter best friend, we went to school with him at Hogwarts. Bring him here when he is better Bulla, he will be near Harry that will be a big help."

She tells him that she will be back with Remus and calls for some to set up the regeneration tank. She Apparate out, back to the hospital. She sees the healer that is on call and says, "Kamahi, I am taking our John Doe, his name is Remus Lupin, he is a friend of my family.

"No, the mongrel should be dead, I was about to take steps to rectify that." He said, and Bulla realised with horror that the man is Anti werewolf.

"What is the matter with you, you gave your oath, remember above all, I must not play at God."

"That thing is not human, it's a freak of nature, a mongrel. It's because of one of them, I lost my family."

Bulla heard enough, she knocked him out with a stiff right hook, knocking him into a nearby wall. She saw the healer in training looking shocked, shakes her head and said, "My patient is coming home with me as ordered by the minister of magic."

She left the scene rushing to check on Remus, she sees him lying unconscious and check him, glad that the Healer had yet to do anything to the poor man. She grabbed a bedpan and set it on top of the werewolf. "Portus!" she muttered concentration on the medical room at Capsule Corp. She touched the bedpan and tapped it twice and the pair disappeared.

They land in the medical room, where Trunks was waiting. He helps her put Remus in the tank when he sees her hand. "What happened to you Bulla?" he asked, and she told him about the racist healer and his plan.

"That's was a sign from above." He said saying a healing spell that got rid of all the bruising. He looked at his watch and said, "come on it's time for the ritual." They left after setting the timer, for 24 hours that the man needed to heal.

Voldemort's Lair

Voldemort sat in his throne as his Deatheaters reported on the last raid, when he put his hand up and said, "Lucius, I want you to take Dolohov, Crabbe and Goyle and attack Majikkuarii, at three o'clock local time, Bella, Mulciber I want you and some other Deatheaters to go and attack Diagon Alley at 10am. I want Harry Potter and I will kill every single person who gets in my way if I have to."

He dismisses them not and all of them Apparate out of there, including the Hogwarts spy. He Apparated to Hogwarts and made his way up to his rooms in the dungeon glad that he didn't have to face the Headmaster. He took a drink of firewhiskey, and then went to rest for a few hours.

At five to midnight Harry found himself stood in the middle of a rune while Vegeta stood at the North point, Gohan stood at the south point, Trunks stood at the East point, Pan and Kai stood at the West point. Goten, Bulma and Bulla where on the outside waiting in case of mishap. Once the clock strike 12 the outside, Dende started chanted in the language of the Guardians.

Dende stops chanting and picks up ceremonial chalice and nodded at Vegeta who had his knife already. He cut his palm allowing the blood to fall into the cup while saying, "Blood of the father, I give this blood freely." He then stepped back and Dende went to Gohan, cut his hand and said. "Blood of the Brother, I give this blood freely."

|Trunks went next and cut his hand while saying, "Blood of the Brother, I give this blood freely." Pan was next and said, "blood of the niece, I give this blood freely." Finally, it was Kai turn. Blood of the sister, I give this blood freely." She said as she allowed the blood to fall into the chalice

Once Kai stands back, Dende starts to chant again, making the runes glow in response. He looks up at Harry and tells him, "Harry you have to drink all that."

Harry made a face but downed the blood as Dende resumed chanting. Harry felt the pain from his scare, and the scar started to pulse in time to the runes. The scar split open and black tar spurted out onto the floor Harry collapsed as if strings where cut.

Bulla rushes over straight away, waving her wand at the unconscious teen. She looks up at the waiting crowd and said, "He will be fine, he just needs to sleep off the effects of the ritual and then we can find out who is listed as his new parents."

Kai turned to Dende, concern on her face as she asked, "Dende what was that stuff that came out of Harry's scar?"

Dende's face darkened as he replied, "That Kai was Voldemort's Horcrux, which is a very powerful object in which Voldemort has hidden a fragment of his soul so he would be immortality. He must have of made it the night he killed Harry's parent and tried to kill Harry." He paused and said, "I need to go back to the Lookout, to see if he has made more than one."

He took his leave, and everyone decided that it is time for bed, leaving Bulla to put her new brother to bed. Everyone knew that once Harry woke up, things would get very busy.

**-End Chapter-**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Read and Review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
